A volta do mundo inferior
by Scarlet Lovegood
Summary: Baseado em Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos


**19 de maio de 1890 **_**Liverpool**_

O Sol sumiu quase de repente e o meio-dia transformou-se em meia-noite. Tudo ficou escuro e tenebroso. Naquele dia não houve eclipse.

O SOL NÃO SUMIU em todos os lugares, somente _Liverpool,um estranho fato._

_Meu nome Scarlet Price eu não sou uma simples garota se você está lendo isso é porque possivelmente você invadiu meu livro pessoal._

_Você pode fechar o livro e sair ou você pode ler e fingir que nada disso é verdade._

_Eu sempre me perguntei porque eu sou tão diferente porque quando eu estou com raiva os céus começam a relampejar._

_Pelos os deuses eu queria ser uma mortal na verdade eu até tentei agora é tarde demais._

_18 anos-Inglaterra-Estudante de Direito minha mãe é uma mulher fluente na sociedade inglesa por isso todos esperam que eu sejam uma garota perfeita mas eu não sou agora nem ontem e nem nunca ._

_Eu não sei porque estou a caminho do mundo inferior eu posso não ser a melhor garota do mundo mas nessa vida eu acho que não fiz nada demais._

_Então se encontrarem essa carta acreditem eu não morri minha alma está apenas vagando por um mundo sombrio e escuro até menos pior que a terra._

_**De:Scarlet James Price **_

_**Livro 1:Scarlet **_

_Capitulo 1 – O fim da escuridão_

_Capítulo 2-O garoto que me roubou das trevas_

_Capítulo 3-A missão_

_Capítulo 4-O garoto das águas_

_**Livro 2:Nico**_

_Capítulo 5-A garota dos raios_

_Capítulo 6-Uma luz no meio de todo o escuro_

_Capítulo 7-Como ele tenta tirar ela de mim?_

_**Livro 3:Liam**_

_Capítulo 8-A filha de Hera?_

_Capítulo 9-Uma nova Flora_

_Capítulo 10-Katie e Emily _

_Capítulo 11-Para onde foi a filha de Ares?_

_**Livro 4:Scarlet**_

_Capítulo 12-A nova senhora dos mortos_

_Capítulo 13- A profecia se cumpre_

_**Capitulo 1 – O fim da escuridão**_

Passados pouco mais de cento e vinte anos, outro fenômeno nos céus dos Estados Unidos deixou muitas gente boquiaberta. Era madrugada de 13 de novembro de2010. Durante horas, literalmente milhares de "estrelas cadentes" caíram a cada minuto.

**Os habitantes da Nova Inglaterra do século XXI eram muito religiosos e perpetuaram a idéia de um castigo divino – até porque ninguém se arriscou a tentar explicar o que aconteceu em novembro daquele ano. **

Eu acordei em um rua escura havia muitos bêbados sorte minha que nenhum deles podia me ver e ainda por cima ,eu estava cheirando a peixe podre.

Eu não me lembrava de nada não sabia quem eu era a única coisa que tinha era uma mochila com um livro que parecia ser bem antigo na capa havia a foto de uma jovem muito bonita e vestida com roupas da corte.

Eu esperei a escuridão sair ,não só no tempo ,principalmente de mim.

Quando acordei o céu estava bem claro eu estava bem mais disposta do que na noite anterior.

O que eu faço agora quando eu nem si quer sei quem eu sou?

Eu lembro de 120 anos atrás uma noite em que minha mãe conversou com um cara que parecia durão e meio estressado meio é apelido totalmente estressado.

Ele dizia que eu corria perigo e que eu não podia ficar aqui que eu provocava a fúria dos deuses com o passar dos anos que eu ficava mais forte mais poderosa e que a esposa dele estava brava muito brava comigo.

Quem era aquele cara e o que ele e a esposa dele tinham haver com minha vida?

Isso importava mas não tanto quanto

-Com licença – De onde vinha essa Voz e esse sotaque estranho

O garoto tinha cabelos pretos olhos verdes e sua pele era branca mas um pouco queimada pelo sol ele tinha uma aparência legal e moderna demais o sorriso dele era tão sarcástico que até me assustava.

Olhei pra cima e me dei conta que estava deitado sobre o lixo de um bar e um garoto de aparência de 16 anos estava falando comigo .

-Olá senhor o que queres comigo? : ele olhou e deu uma risadinha meio como se tivesse me zombando o que eu tinha falado demais?

-Eu sou Liam Filtch e você é Scarlet Price estou certo?

Esse nome era bem familiar obviamente era o meu mas porque diabos eu não lembrava qual era meu nome.

-Sou eu sim caro senhor o que o senhor quer comigo ?: ele soltou outra daquelas risadinhas e eu simplesmente não me contive e dei um soco nele.

Quando eu tirei minha mão do rosto dele ele riu de mim como se não tivesse doido nada mas minha mão doía muito.

-Possivelmente senhorita,ele riu de novo –Sua mão está quebrada

-Na verdade nem doeu ,eu soltei um riso que todo o bairro poderia escutar ele riu junto.

-Então Scarlet como eu disse eu sou Liam Filtch , você deve estar se perguntando como sei o seu nome e o que você faz nesse lixo e porque você não se lembra de nada.

-Eu só quero roupas limpas e saber onde estou,falei ironicamente e ele riu novamente.

Aquele garoto devia ter algum tipo de distúrbio ou não sei ele era estranho demais e o modo que ele falava me fazia querer rir todos os segundos ele deveria ser americano mas o que um garoto americano fazia na Inglaterra e porque ele falava com uma desconhecida garota que dormia no lixo?

-Você está em Nova York lindinha e você terá roupas limpas assim que você levantar daí ele segurou meu braço e me puxou.

-Em que século estamos?perguntei com um tom assustado

-XXI, respondeu ele com um tom cuidadoso.

-Ano?

-2010,ele pegou meu braço e me puxou como se algo estivesse atrás de nos e periciássemos correr.

-Hey me solte ,quem você pensa que é pra sair me carregando por ai?

-Eu sou o único que você tem por enquanto lindinha é melhor você vir comigo.

Porque não confiar nele ,era um estranho mas e daí ou era o estranho ou voltar a dormir no lixo.

Entramos em um carro e havia um homem com aparência bem velha eu não encarei fiquei quieta a viajem toda o garoto de minuto em minuto olhava pra mim e ria.

Isso me deixava completamente furiosa eu não sei mas aquele garoto tinha algum estranho efeito sobre mim.

Eu estava ficando tonta depois de 30 minutos de viajem devia ser o meu fedor eu estava cheirando ah que nojo quanto tempo eu não tomo banho no mínimo 120 anos?

Quando o carro parou o garoto desceu e eu fui junto.

-Aqui está lindinha colina meio sangue seu novo lar.-Espero que tenha um banheiro ai.

_**Capítulo 2-O garoto que me roubou das trevas**_

Eu cheguei naquele lugar havia vários chalés me enviaram para o 11 o Chalé de Hermes o deus dos os garotos me encaravam e uma menina baxinha de cabelos pretos longos e olhos pretos bem escuros sorriu pra mim e disse: -Eu sou Katie Fenegam sejam bem vinda ao chalé de Hermes.

Eu sorri de volta a menina era tão simpática eu olhei para ela e era como se eu a conhecesse a anos.

Katie era a garota mais simpática que eu havia conhecido na vida ou seja em um dia porque eu não me lembrava de quase nada.

Ela me deu roupas limpas havia um vestido branco e uma fita verde era realmente muito bonito.

-Steph uma amiga minha do chalé de Afrodite me deu mas eu não uso muito esse tipo de roupas se é que você me entende?

Eu sorri e ela me levou até o banheiro do quarto.

Quando eu sai do banheiro eu conseguia pelo menos sorrir eu me sentia bem não estava tão cansada e não estava mais tonta por causa do meu mal cheiro eu me olhei no espelho eu estava linda eu parecia ter 15 anos.

Um garoto do chalé me puxou pelo braço e disse: - Hora de conhecer o acampamento docinho.

Eu concordei mexendo a cabeça.

-Eu sou Peter,filho de Apolo eu sou o conselheiro do meu Chalé você é nova aqui então vai ser bom pra você andar ao meu lado eu sou bem simpático.

Esqueceu a parte de falar que também é metido mas ele era realmente lindo ele podia ser metido ao extremo quando nos andávamos passando por o chalé todas as garotas se derretiam para ele é como se ele fosse o próprio sol.

Eu não fazia tantas perguntas para o garoto quanto deveria eu ficava calada eu sempre tinha resposta é como se eu apenas precisasse ver tudo aquilo para lembrar.

Chalé por Chalé alguns estavam vazios outros lotados tenho que admitir era muito bom estar perto de Peter além de lindo ele era bem esperto e engraçado ele tentava me impressionar a cada segundo.

-Você não é como as outras garotas do acampamento?

-Como assim,eu tentei ficar seria mas não consegui conter minha risada.

-Você não fica impressionada com nada você é de outra época?

Se eu contasse a ele que eu sou de 120 anos atrás ele acreditaria lógico que não então resolvi ficar quieta e fingir uma risadinha.


End file.
